You Sleep With Lucy?
by Mmash5
Summary: A huge misunderstanding arises at the Guild when Natsu says he sleeps with Lucy...
1. Chapter 1

Crazy for You

Natsu x Lucy

Lucy P.O.V

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you?" I ran around the guild looking for my partner Natsu, I hadn't seen him since our last mission after he ran off without Happy.

I walked over to Gray, Erza and Happy who were enjoying a meal, "have you guys seen Natsu?"

Gray sat up, I could tell he was ready to make a rude remark but I wasn't gonna stop him, "the flame brain is probably off picking daisies," Gray laughed spilling his beer.

"Erza?" I looked over at the scarlet haired mage.

"Unfortunately no, though he was with Lisanna early… I think they went shopping for something," Erza thought.

"But Lisanna is right over there," I ran over to her, "have you seen Natsu?"

"Yeah he asked me to go shopping with him, for uhh something. Said he needed a girl to help him but didn't want to ask Erza," she whispered, "she frightens him," she giggled.

He could have asked me to go shopping…

I sat at the bar staring at the doors hoping Natsu would burst in with a smile, I didn't miss him or anything I am just curious as to where he is. I mean he is my best friend, "Lucy, still thinking about Natsu?" Mira's voice rang in my ears.

I was taken by surprise, "uh no, no just thinking about what my next mission will be and I don't wanna go alone so I was thinking about Natsu so that I could go with him, see?"

Why am I talking so much?

"Lucy do you like Natsu?" Mira asked quite loudly I'm sure the whole guild heard.

I felt everyone's head immediately turn to look at me; I swallowed taking a deep breath, "how many times are you going to ask me that, it'll all sways be the same answer which is no," my cheeks were as red as Erza's hair I wanted to die.

I slowly got out of my seat heading back home to take a bath; I was sick and tired of people asking me questions like that, every now and then it was fun but I don't know how to control myself. I really like Natsu and I think I love him but been confronted about it doesn't help.

I unlocked my door entering to hear loud noises coming from the kitchen, _an intruder?_ I quickly shut the door ready with my keys; I took a deep breath afraid of who it might be. Suddenly I relaxed when I saw pink hair reflecting in the mirror, the one person I've been wanting to see for the past week and he's in my kitchen.

"I hope she likes this…" I saw large flames burst out the kitchen before I ran in.

"Natsu, look what you've done."

I stood there, only able to smile at him.

He drops everything he's doing rushing to hug me, I could feel his heated body pressed against me. As he moved back we stared at each other for a brief moment, we both blushed quickly excusing ourselves, "Lucy where were you for the past two days?"

I sat on my bed crossed legged while he sat on the couch slouching, "what do you mean where was I? Where were you? You ran off straight after our job, without a word!"

He was silent for a moment as if he was thinking, "… I was doing something very important, anyways I came back to yours and couldn't find you!"

"I was having a sleepover with all the girls at Fairy hills; did you even bother to ask Gray?" I raise an eyebrow.

The pink haired teen simply shrugged, he's such an idiot, "I wasn't gonna ask ice princess." And stubborn.

I walked over to the kitchen beginning to clean up, "we have to go on a job tomorrow I need to buy some new clothes after you burnt mine on that mission."

I could hear Natsu laughing in the next room, "oh yeah, then I had to give to mine to cover you up, that was funny."

"It wasn't funny I was fully exposed," I blushed like mad, lucky he couldn't see me, "I still have your coat if you want it back," I said in a low tone.

"Nah keep it, looks better on you," he swung his arm around my shoulder, his body heat radiating off him. I could only take deep slow breath, he smelt like a barbeque but in a good way. If you know what I mean, I don't even know what I mean.

"What… uh do, you uh wanna um eat…?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"Anything you're making as long as there is fire and meat," he had a huge smile on his face which made my heart melt every time, if only he wasn't so oblivious.

It was difficult to focus on cooking with Natsu brushing up against me every second, he was constantly in the way but I wouldn't tell him that. I kinda liked it in a way.

When dinner was served Natsu managed to jug everything down and talk at the same time, he is really something. While he ate I'd talk about meaningless things that he didn't care about but always seemed to remember what I said.

"I'm going to bed you better go now," I went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Aww do I have to?"

I spoke through the door, "yes, guys and girls don't just sleep together."

I walked out hoping into the blankets already snuggled up with Natsu sitting on the couch, I had fallen asleep and didn't hear Natsu leave. I don't even know if he left, sometime during the night I woke up to feel somebody else breathing beside me, "Natsu, I told you to go!" I whispered loudly still half asleep.

"No, I'm staying," he placed his hand on my waist pulling me in closer, out of nowhere I kicked him in the knee, "ow Lucy that hurt."

My face was as red as a tomato, "you can't touch me like that."

"Okay fine just don't be so rough next time."

I face away but he only moved closer, spooning me. I tried to stay calm but my heart was beating like a drum, although he did keep me warm all night.

Natsu P.O.V

I had made breakfast for Lucy but she didn't like fiery beacon, so while she was in the shower I left for the Guild to relax, I didn't like disappointing Lucy. I sat at a table with Elf-man and Laxus with his crew, "hey, brat where have you been?" Laxus spoke.

"I was at Lucy's but she kicked me out," I had a feeling I looked terrible, whenever I'd just spent time with Lucy I always felt confused. She just makes me feel funny.

Laxus burst out in laughter, "trouble with your girl?"

"Please flame brain wouldn't know the first thing about having a girlfriend," I could feel the stripper's presents.

I stood up flames surrounding me, "you wanna go POPSICLE!"

"Bring it on FLAME FREAK!"

"Enough! Can I enjoy cake in peace," Erza banged our heads together.

I rubbed my head while Mira gave us some ice as if she was prepared for the situation, "so what happened Natsu?"

I threw the ice away, god I hate the cold, "well after I slept with Lucy, I tried to make breakfast and she kicked me out," I slouched.

Freed choked on his drink, "SLEPT WITH LUCY!?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Natsu?" Mira looked at me, "you always sleep with Lucy?"

"Yeah I just kinda jump in when she least expects it," I laugh thinking of her reaction.

Gray looks at me surprised fully naked, "so you do it?"

I cover my eyes, "ugh put on some clothes I'd rather go blind," I wave him away, "yeah we do," when they say it they must mean sleeping together, "and we cuddle after," I smile.

Erza's face becomes the color of her hair as she falls into Levy's arms.

"How could Lucy-chan do something like that and not tell me," Levy also goes pink.

Gajeel gives me an uncomfortable pat on the back, "good job salamander."

"Who knew the dragon slayer had it in him?" Laxus gives me a smile.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gray asks.

I look at him like an idiot, "of course we are idiot, I sleep with her, cook for her and she cooks for me and we are partners. Though she is a bit rough in bed sometime," I think about it.

The whole guild gasps as if they've sinned.

All the girls scream why Lucy never told them and the guys yell at me for not telling them, "I've even got a bruise wanna see," the whole guild screams NO.

"You're all weird today…"

I take a seat at the bar when Mira and Cana approach me asking the same question, "When did you ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"To be your girlfriend you dense idiot," Cana yells/whispers.

"Well he's not so dense if he sleeps with her," Mira mentions.

Cana nods.

"Why is it such a big deal that I sleep with her? Sometimes it's a little messy but we're partners so it's okay," I smile.

Mira goes bright red, "when did you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Oh the day I met her, when I asked her to be on my team she agreed to be my girlfriend," I thought it was obvious, "you guys are always saying how a girlfriend is someone you love, care about, want and makes you all tingly inside. That's what Lucy is so I choose her."

The two look at each other like I'm crazy, "I never knew you knew about all that stuff."

I just thought a girlfriend is your dearest friend that is a girl, isn't that what Levy is to Gajeel and Erza to Jellal? Nah I like Lucy more than that, "anyway I gotta meet Lucy."

"Get Lucy for what?" Cana asked.

As I was at the door of the guild I turned around to answer the question, "I have to give her something."

I ran over to where I had pulled out the Sakura tree for Lucy then it was pulled back, I had had to go back to mine to fix up a few things so when I came here it was already midnight. When the moon was shining the brightest and the streetlights made the streets look more beautiful than any sight, I say Lucy flapping her feet in the water like a little kid. She's so weird, he hair was golden blonde and he skin like porcelain I just wanted to protect her and make sure she didn't break. I took a deep breath and took a seat next to he, "you're hear."

She looked at me with those big brown eyes that always caught my attention, "well the note you left sounded very desperate for me to be hear at exactly 12am," she giggled.

"This is the hour when you look at your peak," I wasn't lying sometimes I'd wake up in her bed a 12am just to see her this beautiful.

She slapped me lightly with the color of my hair on her cheeks, "don't say that Natsu."

"I'm trying to compliment you and you react all weird!" I bust out.

"I can react however I want!" She crosses her arms.

"Gosh you're so weird," I accidentally drop the present I had in my hand for her right in her lap.

"What's this?"

"Wait give it back…" I tried to take it from her but she nudged me in the gut, "you're too rough Luce," I groaned in pain.

She opened it with a cheeky grin the suddenly smiled with crystal tears in her eyes, "Natsu…"

"Why are you crying, I told you not to open it…?" I was interrupted with her arms around my neck, he hug almost chocked me but I didn't want her to let go.

The feeling of her body against mine made me want to hold every inch of her nice and tight.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are an amazing man and I…"

I stopped her, "I want to say it first… I love you Lucy."

I leaned down kissing her on the lips; they tasted like vanilla and honey. A perfect mix, perfect Lucy.

We sat there with her in my lap looking at her presents; a collection of the photos we had taken on all our missions' together, photos of just us, nobody else. The good, the bad and the ugly photos, Lucy loved it she couldn't help but laugh when she saw a funny photo of me and I of her. I leaned in whispering in her ear, "c'mon it's late, let's head home."

We stood up with our hand intertwined with each-others, "you can sleep in my bed tonight," she winked at me as she ran leading us back to hers. I am the luckiest man alive, and Lucy the luckiest woman.

Normal P.O.V

Gray and Erza stood in the distance jaws open completely dumbfounded, "did I just see that…?" Gray spoke.

"Lucy and Natsu…"

"He really is sleeping with her, we gotta tell Mira and the others."

"Good idea," the two ran to the Guild at consistent speed, Erza whispered to herself, "Jellal… I'm waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

You Sleep With Lucy Part 2

Lucy P.O.V

I must be going crazy, no I am crazy. I Lucy Heartfilia am the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, am I dreaming? Well this dream is perfect if I am, walking to the guild with the man I love hand in hand. I looked over at Natsu who was already looking at me, I looked away blushing. Why is he looking at me?

"Lucy?" He said.

I looked at him, "yeah Natsu?"

He moved in real close as I moved further away, "you have pancake on your cheek," he started laughing.

I tried wiping the food off, "is it gone?"

"Nope," Natsu kissed me on the cheek smoothly, "now it is."

He gave me a grin, and we continued walking. As we got to the Guild doors we let go at the same time, we looked at each other.

Natsu slammed open the doors and everyone turned immediately, as if they were expecting us. The Guild stared at us for a good minute before going back to what they were doing, strange. Though I get the feeling they know, but how could they know?

I sat at a bar stool next to Gray, "Mira can I have a vanilla smoothie please."

"Sure thing Lucy," she gave me a strange smile.

"Hey Gray," I smiled at him.

He laughed mischievously, "…so be honest is the fire freak any good, actually don't tell. Though it would be nice to know how he convinced you to do it."

Gray suddenly froze when he felt Erza's steel grip on his shoulder, "now that's an inappropriate question."

She stared at me with killer eyes, "if that boy hurt you I will impale him at your command."

I stood up confused, "convinced me to do what?"

"Lucy your smoothie," I looked at my drink to see a note saying Natsu + Lucy.

"Mira what is this!?"

Gray put his arm around me and whispered in my ear as if he was trying to be sneaky, "so when did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

I froze backing away from him when Natsu came running punching Gray in the face, "don't touch her STRIPPER!"

Gray rubbed his face, "I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

Erza stepped in, "enough, Gray because Lucy is with Natsu now, you need to be a little less casual."

"What!?" Natsu and I both yelled.

Our faces were both pink like Natsu's hair; the Guild stopped and looked at us.

A drunken Cana sitting on the bench top spoke, "it's okay we all know you're sleeping together."

"Yeah so what she's my girlfriend, we do it all the time," Natsu took a seat, "I already told you."

"What did you tell them," I was starting to freak out.

Levy held my arm, "Lucy-Chan is you hiding stuff form us?"

"I only told them that I sleep with you all the time, big deal."

I looked down in annoyance, I walked over to Natsu angrily whispering to him, and "they probably thought you meant it naughtily!"

Natsu's face turned bright red falling off the seat, "well not yet anyway."

I screamed in frustration.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or not!?" Laxus yelled, "I'm confused!"

Natsu stood on the table pulling me up with him, "We've always been going out."

I backed away a moment, "what no, you only asked me yesterday."

"So you two have been sleeping together and are not actually dating?" Elf-man yelled, "That's not too manly."

"Lucy you have always been my girlfriend."

"Then why didn't I know that?"

Natsu thought for a moment, "I thought it was obvious because you're my partner."

I crossed my arms angry with him, "you can't just make me your girlfriend without asking me, Natsu!"

"So… have you always been going out?" Lisanna asked.

Wendy nodded, "I think so."

Gajeel spoke, "I don't think Natsu knows the difference between going out and being best friends," he laughed.

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy and I sat a table just the two of us arguing, we argued all the time but she was really angry this time. I just thought she always knew, "I don't get why you're so upset," I said.

"Fine if I have to say it… I always loved you Natsu and if you had told me sooner things would be simpler," she stood up, "instead of the whole Guild thinking I was having sex with you."

"Why does it matter? If it's you its fine, if it was somebody else it'd be weird."

She walked away, the moment she left Gray, Gajeel and Elf-man rushed over, "spill the beans Salamander," Gajeel spoke first.

I was already frustrated now I have to deal with these guys, "about what?"

"Lucy you idiot, what happened?" Elf-man said.

"Is bunny girl any good?" Gajeel said.

Gray and I both looked at him in disgust, "have some respect that's my Lucy you're talking about."

"She is still Lucy; it'd be strange to ask that," Gray said, "out of curiosity… did you do it yesterday?"

"How do you know about yesterday?" I asked confused.

He frowned, "Erza forced me to follow you."

"Nothing happened; we went to hers and fell asleep," They all looked disappointed, "I don't aske you about you and Levy," I stared at Gajeel.

"Don't make me cut you boy," he threatened me.

The others laughed, "what about you and Juvia, Gray?"

He looked shocked, "That'd never happen."

"Elf-man and Evergreen?"

"Relationships are MAN!" He cheered.

I left the table while the others argued, I am gonna beat all three of them later. I saw all the girls surrounding Lucy at another table so I went behind another table to listen in, just hope they don't notice.

"Lucy-Chan really loves Natsu?" Levy asked.

I didn't hear Lucy's response but the girl's reactions were quite shocked, "we just want you to be happy," Lisanna said.

"Did you and Natsu… actually uh do the dirty?" Levy asked.

Lucy sounded embarrassed, "I could never do that…"

Does she not want me as much as I want her?

Cana spoke, "Listen! You just have to grab him, pull him close. Tell him how much you want him and then kiss him till he can't control himself."

The girls were silent. I took a deep breath; I was hotter than usually just thinking about Lucy doing that to me.

"That's what Erza wants Jellal to do to her," the women giggled at Mira's comment.

She immediately denied it eating her cake.

Lucy excused herself exiting the Guild; I sat there for a bit too nervous to approach her.

"How come Lucy never told us that Natsu sleeps in her bed?" Cana asked.

Mira thought, "Maybe she didn't want people to get the wrong idea?"

Levy whispered, "And it's kinda intimate."

All the girls agreed, "Do you think Lucy will do what you said?" Lisanna asked.

They all just giggled.

I stood up hot all over, so hot that I needed a cold drink. I was thinking about Lucy as I was exiting the Guild when I felt Laxus touch my shoulder, "brat, where you headed? Can you go and buy beer…"

I immediately shrugged him off, being touched by a man while thinking about that made me feel very uncomfortable, "don't touch me!"

Laxus looked at me pissed, "what did you say!?"

"Oh never mind, sorry, I'll buy the beer," I took the money and left.

I was walking in the streets when I saw Lucy at a nearby bookstore talking to the book keeper, who wouldn't stop staring her up and down. I butted in kissing her hard on the lips, "she's taken."

I death stared the man and he walked away frightened, "Natsu what are you doing?"

"The questing is, are you so oblivious he was clearly checking you out," I saw what she was wearing. Mini blue skirt, white tank top, and knee high brown boots, she is too sexy for her own good.

"You are calling me oblivious?" she laughed mockingly.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu finally calmed down walking to the alcohol store nearby, he must still be upset. I did get really angry at him, I ran into the store he was in grabbing his wrist, "let's go."

We ran back to mine, by the time we got there we were both puffing with exhilaration, "Lucy what are you doing?" I struggle to unlock the door because I was so excited.

Natsu stood in the middle of the room, I thought about what Cana had told me and this would be the best way to make up right?

I stood closer and closer to him till he fell on the bed, I my arms around his neck moving closer unconsciously he placed his hands on my waist, "Natsu…" I breathed, his cheeks were red and his skin hot, "I want you more than anything," I softly kissed him, there was an electric shock going down my spine.

He quickly laid me on my back so he was on top, "I can't control myself," he said.

"I don't want you to," I said cheekily.

Natsu P.O.V

The next morning I stood in the kitchen with Lucy still in bed, I wanted to make her a breakfast that she would really like. So I made scrambled eggs, crunchy beacon for her, and flaming beacon for me then toast on the side. She has to like this, "Lucy are you up?"

I saw Lucy standing there with the sheets covering her lower body and my scarf just covering the top, I almost spilt my drink just looking at her. She must be a goddess right?

"Get dressed for breakfast," I looked away. If she stayed like that I wouldn't be able to concentrate, we sat at the table ready to eat, "does it look nice?"

"It looks perfect Natsu, thank you."

After eating we walked over to the Guild hand in hand, we opened the Guild doors not caring what others thought, "you two sorted things out now?" Mira asked.

"Besides Natsu's cooking we are fine," Lucy smiled.

I let go of her hand, "you said you liked it?"

"They're at it again," Gray yelled.

"Shut up PERVERT!"

"I'm kidding Natsu," she teased.

I put my arm around her, "well my cooking doesn't kick me at night," I stuck my tongue out.

The Guild laughed, "don't say that so loud Natsu!"

Normal P.O.V

Erza, Cana and Lisanna stood at the bar chatting, "Do you think she did what I said?" Cana asked.

"Yeah she did," Mira confirmed.

"How can you tell sis?" Lisanna asked.

"Can't you see the attraction?" Mira pointed out.

Even though the two argued, if they stared each-other's eyes for two long a strong pink blush would appear on both of them. The couple walked over, "what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing," the three girls said at the same time.


End file.
